


Linn på Tryvann med Los Losers

by Deg_og_meg_mot_verden



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deg_og_meg_mot_verden/pseuds/Deg_og_meg_mot_verden
Summary: Følg Linn på jakt etter kjærligheten





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vi håper at denne lille historien om Linn på Tryvann faller i smak :)
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/deg_og_meg_mot_verden/

Linn var på vei hjem fra jobb, endelig var dagen her som hun hadde sett frem til så lenge. De skulle på russetreff på Tryvann. Det var en fin dag, så dette treffet hadde iallefall ikke blitt avlyst på grunn av snø. De skulle treffes hos Eva først, og så skulle Tormod komme over og være sjåfør slik han hadde vært en gang før. Hun hadde blitt ganske så stresset over at Arne hadde lagt henne til på Facebook. Hun hadde jo ønsket det så lenge, men når han først gjorde ble det liksom så virkelig. Det var ikke bare en drøm lenger. Nå var det ingen vei tilbake, nå måtte hun snakke med ham om han kom. Etter at hun hadde hjemom og skiftet, dro hun rett til Eva. 

Hos Eva var festen allerede i gang. De hadde i utgangspunktet bestemt seg for å spise noe før festen begynte, men den planen hadde gått helt skeis. Festen begynte mens de lagde middag. Heldigvis hadde de bestemt seg for å gå for noe så enkelt som gryterett.  
Vilde: «Magnus og de kommer også kveld, men de visste ikke når. De skulle vorse hos Jonas, for foreldrene hans var borte i helgen.»  
Eva: «Ja, de bør ikke rote det til der. Da kommer moren hans til å bli fly forbanna.»  
Sana: «Har vi avtalt tid med Tormod? Når skulle han komme?»  
Linn: «Han kommer rundt klokken 20:00 tror jeg. Og så blir han her til vi kjører. Men han kan sikkert komme før. Eskild sitter bare hjemme og leser allikevel.»  
Noora: «Det passer sikkert bra.»

Siden alle unntatt Linn og Chris hadde kjærester, ble det mye prat om hvordan de skulle få seg noe.  
Chris prøvde å snakke seg bort, men Linn kom liksom ikke unna. Det hadde blitt mye snakk om Arne i Los Losers chatten i det siste, og alle var helt oppdatert.  
Vilde: «Vet du helt sikkert at han kommer idag?»  
Linn: «Nei, det vet jeg ikke. Men jeg håper det.»  
Sana: «Det ordner seg sikkert. Det pleier å gjøre det.»  
Noora: «Han kommer sikkert. Jeg tror jeg gleder meg like mye til det som deg. William blir nesten sjalu så mye som jeg har snakket om ham.»  
Linn så forskrekket på Noora: «Har du fortalt William om Arne?»  
Noora: «Du trenger ikke bekymre deg, han er ikke så veldig interessert så han glemmer det like fort. Det går inn ett øre og ut det andre.»  
Linn ble ikke beroliget av det, hun likte ikke at alle visste. Det kunne jo godt være at det ikke ble noe. Hun ville ikke bli mobbet av gutta for å være innbilsk. William skulle dessuten være sjåfør i morgen, og hun ville ikke at han skulle følge med på hva hun gjorde. 

Tormod kom rundt 20:00 som planlagt, og da var jentene mer enn klare for å rulle.  
Planen var at Tormod skulle kjøre dem til Tryvann rundt kl 22.00, så de hadde god tid til å henge med andre russ i sentrum først. På Tryvann måtte de ha godkjent russeid for å komme inn, så Chris hadde klart å få tak i en forfalsket id til Linn. Tormod hadde uansett ikke gått for å være russ, så han måtte finne på noe annet å gjøre mens de var der. Det gikk en nattkino på Colosseum, så han hadde bestemt seg for å dra dit. 

Da jentene kom inn var festen godt i gang. De oppdaget ganske fort at det å tilfeldig møte på Arne her ville bli vanskelig, det var nemlig mange russ her og rimelig kaotisk. Noora og Vilde prøvde å overtale Linn til å kontakte Arne, men hun nektet.  
Vilde: «Men tenk om han er her, og så ser du ham ikke? Det ville jo vært helt tragisk?»  
Linn: «Hvis vi ikke ser ham idag, så sender jeg ham en melding i morgen.»  
Vilde: «Da er det en avtale.»  
Linn visste at det da var det ingen vei tilbake, Vilde kom aldri til å gi seg. 

Linn hadde hatt en fin kveld på Tryvann. Hun hadde ikke sett noe til Arne, men hadde hatt det så fint med jentene at hun hadde klart å glemme ham litt. De hadde kommet i kontakt med noen andre russebusser, og på den ene hadde Chris funnet en hun falt pladask for. Han falt ikke like hardt for henne, men Chris var ikke den som gav seg så lett. Linn ble litt imponert, kanskje hun hadde noe å lære?  
Etterhvert ble de også stående sammen med Isak, Magnus og de andre guttene. Isak hadde blitt ganske full i dag også, men var likevel opptatt av å sende snapper til Eskild. Om Eskild klarte å tyde noe ut av dem var en annen sak. Isak ville hevne seg litt på jentene som hadde utlevert ham da de var på rulling. Og ingen kunne sette mer pris på en sånn hevn enn Eskild.  
Linn gikk tilbake til vanen litt før de andre, hun ville holde Tormod med selskap mens han ventet. 

Tormod: «Hei, der kommer du. Hatt det fint?»  
Linn: «Ja, det har vært kjempegøy. Er virkelig glad for at jeg ble med.»  
Tormod: «Ble de andre jentene igjen?»  
Linn: «Ja, de kommer snart. De står sammen med Isak og de.»  
Tormod: «Ville du ikke være der lenger?»  
Linn: «Joda, men jeg tenkte jeg ville holde deg med selskap så du slapp å sitte så lenge alene.»  
Tormod: «Så snill du er. Var Arne og gjengen hans der?»  
Linn: «Nei, vi så dem iallefall ikke.»  
Tormod: «Det kan jo være at det ble for dyrt for dem å dra begge dagene.»  
Linn: «Ja, det er sant.»  
Tormod: «Send en melding og spør om han kommer i morgen.»  
Linn: «Nei, det tør jeg ikke.»  
Tormod: « Jo, send den nå. Så kan du i verste fall unnskylde deg med at du var full. Spør om de kommer imorgen, og skriv at Los Losers hadde håpet at de kom idag siden dere hadde det så gøy sammen med dem på Kadettangen. Og det er faktisk ikke løgn heller.»  
Linn: «Det er jo sant.»  
Linn sendte avgårde en melding til Arne før hun rakk å ombestemme seg.  
Tormod: «Det gikk jo fint?»  
Linn: «Jeg vet ikke, vi får se.»  
Rett etterpå tikket det inn et svar fra Arne. De skulle komme i morgen. Og de var glade for å høre fra dem. Linn måtte hilse så mye til Vilde fra en de andre gutta.  
Linn: «Vilde kommer til å freake ut. Tenk hvis han legger an på Vilde så Magnus ser det?»  
Tormod: «Det går nok bra, slapp av.»

De andre jentene kom fnisende ikke så lenge etterpå.  
Tormod: «Hvordan har dere hatt det?»  
Vilde: «Veldig bra. Jeg elsker å være russ.»  
Noora: «Men Arne og gjengen kom ikke, vi håper de kommer imorgen.»  
Linn: «De kommer, jeg sendte melding.»  
Vilde: «Hva! Gjorde du det? Kult, det hadde jeg ikke trodd.»  
Linn: «De gleder seg til å møte oss igjen, jeg skrev at alle dere gledet dere til å se dem også. Og en av de andre gledet seg veldig til å se deg igjen.»  
Vilde: «Men da skrev du vel at jeg hadde kjæreste?»  
Linn: «Nei, for da kunne jeg jo risikere at de ikke kom.»  
Noora lo: «Kjør på Linn, nå snakker vi.»  
Vilde himlet med øynene: «Men hva tror dere Magnus kommer til å si til det?»  
Eva: «Slapp av, det ordner seg.»  
Men mye fnising kom de seg omsider inn i bussen, og dro hjem for å sove.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tryvann dag 2 - vil det lykkes for Linn idag?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi setter pris på kommentarer :)
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/deg_og_meg_mot_verden/

I dag hadde Linn stått opp sent. Det hadde blitt sent, og i tillegg hadde hun blitt liggende og tenke på at hun hadde fått svar fra Arne. Det hadde gjort at det hadde blitt enda senere før hun endelig hadde sovnet. Da hun kom inn på kjøkkenet var Eskild i full sving med å lage frokost til henne og Tormod.  
Eskild: «Der var du ja. Var det fint i går? Tormod har ikke villet si noe. Jeg dør av nysgjerrighet.»  
Linn: «Ja, det var kjempegøy. Arne var ikke der da, men han skal komme i kveld.»  
Eskild: «Kult, det blir det veldig spennende å høre om i morgen»  
Linn: «Har ikke Tormod stått opp ennå?»  
Eskild: «Nei, vi sovnet sent for å si det sånn. I kveld skal vi kose oss og se på Eurovision. Jeg trodde jeg måtte se på det uten ham, siden jeg trodde han skulle være sjåfør i dag også.»  
Linn: «Nei, William skal kjøre i kveld. Har du fått lest noe da?»  
Eskild: «Ja, jeg har fått lest mye. Det hjelper faktisk at Tormod ikke er her. Men i kveld blir Eurovisjonskos. Jeg heier på Norge og Irland.»  
Linn: «Blir det bare deg og Tormod?»  
Eskild:«Nei, jeg inviterte Even til å komme over. Isak er jo på fylla så.»  
Linn: «Så dere skal ikke ut på fest?»  
Eskild: «Nei, jeg må lese så mye som mulig. Even har også hatt en litt dårlig periode, så da passet det ham bra å komme hit.»  
Linn: « Så bra, det er nok bra for Isak også. Igår hadde Even vært hos foreldrene sine hørte jeg.»

Etterhvert stod også Tormod opp, og ble møtt av et god morgen-kyss av Eskild.  
Eskild: «Eh, du må gå og pusse tennene dine.»  
Tormod: «Vel jeg var på vei dit, det var du om var så ivrig.»  
Eskild: «Når du bare kommer ut hit og er deilig, så blir det sånn. Skynd deg nå, maten er ferdig for lenge siden.»  
Linn himlet med øynene: «Dere altså...»  
Eskild: «Bare vent, du blir sånn du også når det ordner seg med deg og Arne.»  
Linn: «Vi får se. Det er jo ikke sikkert han er så interessert.»  
Eskild: «Selvfølgelig er han det. Hvem ville ikke vært det? Du er jo et fyrverkeri! Noen ganger iallefall. I dag må du ta frem fyrverkeriet i deg.»  
Tormod: «Jeg tenker at Linn bare skal være seg selv, det burde holde lenge. Akkurat som deg.»  
Eskild: «Hæ? Hva mener du?»  
Tormod blunket til Eskild: «Du kan jo være litt mye, både på godt og vondt, men jeg liker deg akkurat som du er. »  
Eskild spilte litt snurt, men ble raskt blid igjen da han fikk et kyss av Tormod.

Jentene samlet seg hos Eva idag også. De kom litt tidligere siden de hadde bestemt seg for å grille ute i hagen. Alle hadde med seg litt mat hver, og drikke til seg selv. De hadde også avtalt at guttene skulle komme dit etterhvert. Jonas hadde ikke klart å ha kontroll på alle da de var hos ham i går, så han tok ikke sjansen på en kveld til der. Hos Eva kunne de sitte ute i hagen i det minste. Guttene var med på en større buss sammen med noen andre, men det var bare Jonas og vennene hans som skulle komme til Eva.   
Vilde: «Eva, vet du når de kommer?»  
Eva: «Nei, men rundt i 18.00-tiden eller noe? De andre på bussen ville dra på en annen fest, så da passet det bra at de delte seg.»  
Vilde: «Ja, Magnus satte pris på å bli invitert hit. Vi hadde det jo så gøy på bursdagen din, Eva. Nå mangler vi bare Eskild til å grille»  
Linn: «Han kan ikke. Han må lese til eksamen, og så skal han ha besøk av Even og Tormod.»  
Eva: «Ja, vi skulle hatt en griller. Hva med William? Noora, tror du William har lyst til å komme litt før? Jonas og de andre gutta kommer jo også?»  
Noora: «Jeg kan jo sjekke med ham.»  
Jentene satte i gang med å ordne til de andre skulle komme. De ville bruke det samme store bordet de hadde brukt i bursdagen til Eva, så kunne alle sitte rundt det.   
Noora: «Jeg fikk svar fra William nå, han ville gjerne komme, men vi kunne godt dele på grillingen.»

William kom samtidig med de andre gutta. Det klirret i flasker i plastikkposene de bar med seg.   
William: «Betyr dette at jeg blir den eneste edrue personen her idag?»  
Sana: «Hallo, jeg er her. Jeg drikker ikke.»  
William: «Det er sant, det visste jeg jo. Da får vi dele dem mellom oss om det blir for ille.»  
Magnus: «Takk for at vi fikk komme hit. Det hadde vært rart om vi ikke hadde fått en skikkelig russefest sammen, kult at dere også skal på Tryvann i dag.»  
Eva: «Ja, vi har avtalt å møte en annen russebuss der også, men det er bare fordi Linn er forelsket i en av dem.»  
Linn: «Eva! Måtte du?»  
Eva: «Slapp av, de glemmer det like fort.»  
Isak: « Så kult Linn. Hvem er det?»  
Eva: «En Bærumsgutt vi traff på Kadettangen. Men det husker du vel ikke?»  
Isak:« Hehe, morsom du. Men seriøst, jeg håper du treffer ham igjen i kveld. Kjærligheten er det verdt å kjempe for, det vet jeg alt om.»  
Linn: «Ja, hvordan går det med Even?»  
Isak: «Det går mye bedre, jeg er glad for at han skal til Eskild idag. Det gledet han seg veldig til.»  
Linn: «Eskild gleder seg også. Han har lagt klar lister over alle sangene der man kan dele ut poeng til hver sang. Så nå må Even og Tormod bare være med på leken.»  
Isak: «Det regner jeg med at de kommer til å bli med på. Even elsker Eurovision.»  
Jonas: «De der altså, Eurovision er et program til og med foreldrene mine har sluttet å se på ass.»  
Mahdi: «Mine foreldre elsker det.»  
Isak: «Der ser du Jonas, det er dine foreldre som ikke skjønner det.»  
Etter noen timer med grilling, hygge og mye latter rundt bordet, ble gutta hentet av sin buss. De avtalte å møte jentene når de kom på Tryvann. Los Loser vanen stod allerede hos Eva, så da de hadde fått ryddet opp dro de mot Tryvann. 

Da de kom til Tryvann parkerte de vanen og gikk inn på området. Siden William kjente noen av vaktene fikk han komme inn på området under dekke av å være frivillig. Linn var ikke så sikker på hvor glad hun var for det, men det var ingenting å gjøre med det. Det tok ikke så lang tid før de traff på Arne og kompisene hans. Linn ble litt flau med en gang hun så ham, men Vilde hadde mye på hjertet. Hun måtte få sagt at hun hadde kjæreste før Magnus dukket opp.   
Vilde: «Hei, så gøy å se dere igjen. Hva har dere gjort idag da? Vi har vorset sammen med kjærestene våre. Iallefall dem av oss som har kjærester, Linn har ikke kjæreste.»  
Det ble straks en pinlig stillhet, og Linn hadde lyst til å gjemme seg. Det var da det viste seg at det ikke var så dumt at William var der allikevel. Det var tydelig at Arne og kompisene hans synes at William var kul.  
William: «Hvilken skole går dere på da?»  
Arne: «Vi går på Sandvika Videregående.»  
William: «Har dere egen buss?»  
Arne: «Vi har en van.»  
William: «Det samme som jentene da?»  
Arne: «Ja, vi traff dem jo på Kadettangen i april.»  
William: «Ja, det stemmer, Noora fortalte at de hadde møtt noen Bærumsgutter.»  
Noora: «Ja, vi hadde det skikkelig gøy. Isak og de var der også.»  
Arne: «Ja, de var kule.»  
Noora: «De kommer idag også.»  
Det tok ikke så lang tid før de andre guttene kom også, og de ble stående sammen som en stor gjeng. Linn snakket ikke så mye med Arne i løpet av kvelden, men litt ble det. Hun fikk seg liksom ikke til å bli like pågående som det Chris pleier å være. Det ble mest en del stjålne blikk mellom dem.  
William hadde tydeligvis blitt informert av Noora om at Linn likte Arne, for han prøvde stadig å trekke ham med i samtalen. Linn prøvde å vise at hun likte ham, men hun lo kanskje litt for høyt av noen av vitsene hans. Da hadde hun blitt skikkelig flau etterpå, og mistet litt troen igjen på at det kom til å bli noe mellom dem.

Men rett før de skulle til å bryte opp og dra hjem, dro Arne henne til siden.  
Han lurte på om hun ville være med på kino en dag? Kunne han kanskje få telefonnummeret hennes? Linn ble rødmende glad, og de utvekslet telefonnumre. De gikk sammen mot parkeringsplassen. Linn hørte hvordan jentene fniste bak henne. Akkurat nå brydde hun seg ikke noe om det, det eneste som betydde noe var at Arne hadde invitert henne med på kino. Hun fikk en klem av ham før hun sette seg inn i vanen med magen full av sommerfugler. Nå hadde hun noe å fortelle Eskild imorgen, han kom nok til å bli overrasket. 

 

Historien om Linn og Arne fortsetter videre på instagram:

https://www.instagram.com/deg_og_meg_mot_verden/


End file.
